Tale of Despereaux
by Isabel.m515
Summary: Despereaux falls in love with another mouse and both of them have to save Princess Pea from the rats.


**The Tale of Despereaux**

THIS STORY BEGINS within the walls of a castle, with the birth of a mouse. A small mouse. The last mouse born to his parents and the only one of his litter to be born alive.

"Where are my babies?" said the exhausted mother when the ordeal was through. "Show to me my babies."

The father mouse held the one small mouse high.

"_Mon Dieu, _just the one mouse baby?"

"Just the one. Will you name him?"

"All of that work for nothing," said the mother. She sighed. "It is so sad, it is such the disappointment." She was a French mouse who had arrived at the castle long ago in the luggage of a visiting French diplomat. "Disappointment" was one of her favorite words she used often.

"Will you name him?" repeated the father.

"Will I name him? Will I name him, but he will only die like the others. Oh, so sad. Oh, such the tragedy."

The mouse mother held a hanker-chief to her nose and then waved it in front of her face. She sniffed, "I will name him. Yes. I will name this mouse Despereaux, for all the sadness, for the many despairs in the place."

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle a young mouse gave birth a beautiful girl mouse named Despereauxella, although the name meant sadness it sounded beautiful to name a baby girl mouse. She didn't have quite the large ears as Despereaux did, but she did have a big heart.

Years passed and both Despereaux and Despereauxella were both in a school together and were the best of friends and when they got to high school they started to date. One day Despereaux was passing by a mouse hole and had heard the most peaceful voice he had ever heard. It was the voice of a princess. He had dreamt with it ever since that say. One day he decided to go see the princess and she had this long blond hair that was in braids.

He finally had the courage to go talk to her, but the princess was scared to see a mouse at first. Later she thought he was the cutest thing ever. He had the biggest ears and they were bright, bright pink!

One day Despereaux didn't hear her voice anymore. He then found out that she was taken by the rats and they took her into the dungeon so they could feed on her.

His girlfriend, Despereauxella, was not aware of the princess and Despereaux seeing each other. Despereaux asked, "Will you help me save Princess Pea from the rats?" she replied, "Of course not! I did not know anything about this. I thought I was the only one in your life and I find out that you have been seeing a human!"

Despereaux all disappointed went out the door dragging his ears down low to his feet and started to find a plan to save her. He finally realized that he could just go down there and take a needle with him to save her.

His mission started that same night and that time finally came. He walked slowly down the trail into to the forbidden trail in mouse history, but Despereaux was a strong and confident little mouse. Suddenly he heard a faint sound, "Ahh…" and again he would hear it. Not until he went a couple of more yards and he now knew where the voice came from.

Princess Pea was inside a cellar crying and worrying about what was going to happen. "Oh, please can someone help me? I'm too young to get eaten by some of these bad rats!" she cried out over and over again.

Despereaux felt a slight touch on his right shoulder; it was Despereauella who had touched him. "You came?"

"Yes I came. I was too worried that you couldn't do this by yourself."

"Thank you. I would have needed the most help that I could get."

"I finally realized that a friend of yours is a friend of mine, too. So I need to help."

They both went looking for the key and they saw a silvery thing in the distant. It was the key that would open the cellar that the princess was in. they made a mouse ladder to reach the key and Despereauxella finally reached for it. After, the mice went into the cellar and opened the door. They had rescued the princess.

In a sudden they all ran as fast as they could out of the dungeon before the rats found out and made it into the castle. The king was there waiting for them to come out. He was really proud of the excellent job that the mice had done to save his precious daughter.

After all that they had all lived happily in the castle together and Despereauella finally learned to not be jealous and that Despereaux can have more than one girl friend. She got to meet Princess Pea and found out that she was really nice and fun to talk to.


End file.
